El camino menos transitado
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia finalmente tiene que tomar una decisión sobre lo que en realidad siente por las dos chicas que cautivaron su corazón ¿Tomara la decisión correcta?


_**The Road Less Traveled**_

Escrito por Sir Alwick

Traducido por MrRayney

Hola chicos y chicas, aquí MrRayney con una nueva traducción, bueno actualmente no me llega la inspiración por lo que decidí trabajar en los trabajos de traducción que tengo pendientes.

En mi opinión, este es uno de los One-Shot mejor desarrollados sobre el triángulo amoroso entre Terra x Chico Bestia x Raven, básicamente porque aquí actúan realmente bien, no se salen del personaje y se tiene un buen trato hacia los tres protagonistas, principalmente Terra que tiene una buena actitud, sin nada que decir espero que disfruten de la traducción.

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, aunque desearía que fueran de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos creadores, no gano nada con esto más que darles a ustedes un buen rato._

* * *

><p><em><strong>El camino menos transitado<strong>_

Chico Bestia siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser una persona bastante calmada, aquella clase de personas que se detenía a oler las rosas. No le gustaba preocuparse. Ya había tenido bastantes preocupaciones en sus primeros años de vida. Ahora, a él simplemente le gustaba tomar todo con calma. Un ejemplo seria que si en un bosque un camino se bifurcaba el tomaría el camino más transitado. Habría menos posibilidades de llevarse alguna sorpresa desagradable y sería un camino que simplemente le permitiría disfrutar del entorno.

Así que ¿Cómo es posible, que él mismo se encuentre en esta situación? ¿Por qué tenía las manos cruzadas en la espalda y un profundo ceño fruncido plasmado en su rostro? ¿Por qué se encontraba caminando incansablemente de un lado a otro en los confines de su pequeño dormitorio, con la mente perpleja y sentimientos confusos? Después de todo, cuando se había despertado esa misma mañana todo se encontraba como el día anterior ¿Cómo era posible que en cuestión de horas, toda su vida diera un giro de 180 grados?

...

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y tarareando el tema principal de la serie animada Transformers, Chico Bestia paseaba casualmente por los pasillos del supermercado. Era un caluroso día de Julio, el día más caluroso del año hasta ahora y la suave brisa fría por parte del sistema de aire acondicionado era algo que alivio mucho al cambia formas.

Desde hace semanas que la sesión nocturna de videojuegos que compartía con Cyborg había sido aplazada por la interrupción de diversos villanos. Finalmente podrían disfrutar de una noche libre, pues la mayoría de los villanos estaban en prisión y sinceramente Chico Bestia estaba emocionado. Él estaba dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo esta noche. Y por supuesto, que eso significaba que tenía que hacer un pequeño viaje al supermercado de la ciudad. Pues ningún maratón de videojuegos podría estar completo si no se tenían los suministros adecuados y eso significaba todo tipo de comida chatarra: Diversas marcas de papas fritas, nachos, tacos de jalapeños, dino-obleas cubiertas de chocolate, pasteles, pizzas para microondas, solo los dulces más sabrosos harían legendaria esta intensa noche de acción pixelada. Y así, con su característica sonrisa estampada en el rostro, siguió aventurándose en el corazón de la tienda de comestibles.

Aproximadamente unos diez minutos después Chico Bestia estaba a punto de terminar. Con cinco diferentes tipos de frituras, una caja de galletas, dos paquetes de caramelos surtidos, unos seis paquetes de refrescos y varias comidas para calentar en el microondas, que fueron arrojadas al azar en el carrito de compras. Decidió dirigirse a la caja registradora cuando de pronto recordó algo muy importante.

—Salsa— Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo —. ¿De qué sirven las frituras si no hay salsa?— Rascándose la cabeza, cruzando los brazos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Chico Bestia miro alrededor de la tiende —. ¿En qué pasillo estaba la salsa?—

El carrito de compras se sacudía silenciosamente mientras Chico Bestia caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la tienda. Tenía fijo los ojos en el cielo, mientras silenciosamente leía los carteles que colgaban por cada uno de los pasillos. Carne, huevos, leche, jugos, productos de higiene, tarjetas de felicitaciones, refrescos, bebidas deportivas, pan, condimentos… cada cartel acompañado de un número y la clase de productos que podría encontrar en aquellos pasillos. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda llego a la sección de alimentos congelados y lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado. Con un suspiro de frustración le dio vuelta al carrito y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido. El comenzó a releer las pancartas cuando sucedió. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sus odios se movieron ante el agudo sonido de un impacto y como su carrito se detuvo de repente.

—_Ah mierda, golpee a alguien_— Pensó para sí mismo. Él estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando de repente se encontró incapaz de hablar.

El dueño del otro carrito era alguien casi de su edad, como de unos 19 años más o menos. Su cabello era deslumbrante como el mismo sol; perfectamente peinado, caía como una hermosa cascada por la mitad de su espalda y se balanceaba suavemente por encima de sus caderas. Sus ojos eran azules, su piel de un color durazno saludable. Ella le regalo una sonrisa y de repente Chico Bestia sintió como si tuviera quince años de nuevo. Era ella. La primera chica con la cual había quedado completamente enamorado y había cautivado su corazón. Terra.

— ¿Chico Bestia?— Dijo ella, sus ojos parpadearon con incredulidad —.Oh Dios mío, ¡Hola!—

Chico Bestia se encontraba en un total y absoluto shock. La última vez que había visto a la rubia ella insistió que ella no era quien decía que era, que ella no recordaba ser parte de los Titanes o haber tenido alguna vez superpoderes. Pero ahora, la forma en la que ella lo miraba, era como si lo recordara todo ¿Era realmente la misma chica que había conocido tantos años atrás?

—Hola— Finalmente logro responder Chico Bestia con una leve dificultad —. ¿Terra?... ¿De verdad eres tú?—

—Por supuesto que soy yo—

La chica le dio otra sonrisa, algo que hizo que Chico Bestia casi se derritiera —. ¿En verdad te acuerdas de mí?—

—Si— Respondió ella mientras su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco —.Me tomo algo de tiempo. Supongo que era alguna especie de efecto colateral de lo que sea que me haya pasado en la cueva para volver a ser yo. Durante mucho tiempo yo no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado. Pero luego, lentamente, empecé a recordarlo todo. Chico Bestia…lo lamento mucho—

—No…todo está bien. No fue tu culpa— Dijo Chico Bestia de repente —. Es bueno verte de nuevo y lo digo en serio—

—Es genial volver a verte también—

Y durante los siguientes minutos todo fue como en los viejos tiempos, era como si los últimos años no hubieran sucedido. Los dos hablaron y rieron, recordando los viejos tiempos, hablando de los acontecimientos importantes que habían ocurrido estos últimos años separados. El estado de ánimo era feliz y agradable. Chico Bestia realmente estaba disfrutando de este tiempo con la rubia y Terra parecía disfrutarlo también. Sin embargo tras unos quince minutos más, las cosas se tornaron un poco más sombrías.

—Siento mucho todo lo que paso— Dijo Terra tristemente.

—Lo se y no pasa nada— Respondió Chico Bestia, haciendo todo lo posible por asegurarle a su amiga que todo estaba perdonado —.Todo el mundo comete errores…míralo de esta manera: Todos fuimos víctimas de Slade, pero al final viste lo que era lo correcto y nos salvaste al final, eso es lo importante—

Por un momento, Terra se quedó en silencio, mientras su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo. Después de unos momentos ella sonrió suavemente para sí misma y aparto uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja —Sabes…— Dijo ella algo nerviosa —.Sé que sonara un poco tonto, pero, después de que recupere mis recuerdos, me di cuenta de que la cosa de la cual más me arrepiento…es que arruine las cosas entre nosotros—

Tras escuchar esas palabras, inmediatamente Chico Bestia sintió como su estómago dio una voltereta y un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en su rostro. Rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello, él sonrió, rió nerviosamente y dijo — ¿Lo dices en serio? No lo dices nada más por decir—

Terra sonrió con dulzura y un distintivo color rojo surgió en sus mejillas. Nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en la empuñadura del carrito de compras y torpemente comenzó a mover sus piernas nerviosamente —Desde nuestra primera cita…bueno nuestra única cita, la cual todo término en un desastre…esperaba que tal vez…pudiéramos tener alguna oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo—

...

La sonrisa de Chico Bestia se mantuvo en su rostro en todo momento, las puertas automáticas de la sala común se abrieron y el mutante entro con todas sus compras. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Algún ángel debe estar sonriéndole este día. Claro, la cita aun no era exactamente oficial, el plan era ir a cenar y después ver una película el viernes, pero tenía primero que revisar el calendario para asegurarse que no había nada previsto ese día en particular, pero si todo salía a la perfección, estaría teniendo una segunda oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido con la chica que había estado enamorado desde hace años. Lo que él estaba sintiendo en estos momentos era indescriptible. No estaba seguro de que alguna vez en su vida hubiera sido tan feliz.

Tomándose un momento saco un trozo de papel doblado de su bolsillo, un trozo de papel que Terra le había dado y en el cual había siete dígitos apuntados en tinta azul —Mmmmmm, el número telefónico de una chica— Dijo Chico Bestia con cariño a si mismo y volvió a poner el papel en su bolsillo.

Cantando una canción que venía desde su corazón puso las bolsas con las compras en la mesa y comenzó a poner la comida chatarra en los gabinetes apropiados. Cuando ya tenía la mitad de las compras ordenadas escucho el distintivo sonido de las puertas que daban a la sala común abriéndose. Dando una mirada por encima de su hombro, vio a Raven flotando mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Chico Bestia— Dijo Raven en voz baja.

— ¡Hey! Raven — Respondió Chico Bestia quien prácticamente grito, girando sobre sus talones e inclinándose suavemente sobre la mesa. El nivel de confianza que sentía en estos momentos, era como si prácticamente fuera invencible —. ¿Qué está pasando, mi hermosa amante de las artes oscuras?— Pregunto Chico Bestia con una enorme sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo por un momento—

—Por supuesto—

Raven asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al sofá, dándole a entender a Chico Bestia que la siguiera. El joven de piel verde sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y los dos se dirigieron al sofá. Después de que se habían sentado Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente acerca de la hechicera de cabello violeta en esos momentos. Parecía estar inquieta, nerviosa, como si algo la estuviera molestando. Esto era algo inusual. Desde que había conocido a Raven, la hechicera siempre había sido muy buena ocultando sus malestares. Incluso durante las batallas, nadie podía decir exactamente qué estaba pasando por su mente. Ella siempre estaba calmada, bajo control. El hecho de que en estos momentos visiblemente parecía molesta, lo tenía preocupado.

—Chico Bestia—Dijo Raven llamando la atención del mutante —. Antes de decir lo siguiente, quiero que sepas que esto no es algo que estoy tomando a la ligera. Esto no es algo que estoy diciendo solo porque de repente se me vino a la cabeza. Esto es algo a lo cual he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, he meditado horas sobre esto. He considerado los pros y los contras, así como las consecuencias y recompensas. Y he decidido que…bueno…—

La joven vacilo y la habitación de repente se quedó en silencia. Ahora la preocupación de Chico Bestia era cada vez mayor, estaba a punto de pedirle a Raven que estaba ocurriendo cuando ella respiro hondo y continúo.

—Chico Bestia— Dijo ella—…Tú…yo…yo te quiero—

Chico Bestia se quedó en silencio. ¿Eso era todo? El chico verde le regalo una alegre sonrisa a su compañera —.Muy bien, pues…yo también te quiero Raven— Respondió Chico Bestia, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Por un breve momento Raven frunció el ceño y parecía realmente frustrada: sin embargo, esto solo duro un momento —. No— Dijo ella —.Lo que quiero decir es…realmente te quiero—

Torpemente Chico Bestia cambio de posición en el sofá y se aclaró la garganta —. Pues, yo también te quiero mucho—

Los hombros de Raven se desplomaron y soltó un suspiro de exasperación —.No…lo que estoy diciendo es que tú me gustas ¿Entiendes?—

Chico Bestia ante las palabras de su compañera puso una expresión de confusión absoluta —. ¿Es esto una especie de juego de palabras?—Pregunto el mutante inocentemente.

Raven se dio una palmada en la frente con todas sus fuerzas —. Que Azar me ayude— Dijo ella lentamente —. No, Chico Bestia, este no es un juego de palabras—

—Porque la verdad yo no soy muy bueno en ellos—

—Que esto no es un juego de palabras—

—Quiero decir que todavía estoy dispuesto a jugar contigo, pero necesito saber al menos cuales son las reglas—

—Chico Bestia, escucha lo que te estoy diciendo— Dijo Raven con rabia mientras miraba de una manera amenazante al chico que estaba sentado a su lado —.Estoy tratando de decirte, que yo, Raven, realmente, realmente, me gustas muuuuuuuuuucho ¿Entiendes?—

El silencio reino en la habitación durante un momento, Chico Bestia parecía estar en una profunda reflexión. El chico verde comenzó a frotarse la barbilla y su mirada se perdió en el vacío. Raven, dándose cuenta de que, por fin, el idiota pero adorable chico podría finalmente haber captado el mensaje, rápidamente se tranquilizó y espero pacientemente a las siguientes palabras del joven.

—Espera un momento —Finalmente dijo Chico Bestia —. Raven ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los juegos de palabras?—

En ese momento los ojos de Raven comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo, la hechicera se levantó de un salto. Chico Bestia se encogió del miedo cuando vio que la chica de pelo violeta ahora era mucho más alto que él, su tamaño era el doble de lo que era antes —.Escúchame, idiota de piel verde— Ella grito con una voz gutural sobrenatural —¡Estoy tratando de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti!—

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Chico Bestia confundido ante las palabras de Raven.

Inmediatamente Raven volvió a su forma humana y tomo asiento en el sofá. Se aclaró la garganta y al igual que al principio estaba completamente nerviosa —Bueno…— Dijo Raven jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente —.Si…creo…creo que estoy enamorada de ti—

—Oh— Fue la única respuesta que Chico Bestia podía ofrecerle.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la habitación, los dos estaban inmóviles en el sofá, ambos desviando la mirada del otro.

—Así que— Dijo Raven rompiendo el silencio— ¿Qué piensas acerca de eso?—

—No lo sé…quiero decir…supongo que es algo bueno—

— ¿Crees que podrías sentir lo mismo por mí?—

En ese momento Chico Bestia no sabía que hacer. De repente, para sorpresa suya, estaba completamente indeciso. Ya tenía una medio planeada cita con Terra, una cita con la cual había estado tan emocionado hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Toda lógica le dictaba a Chico Bestia decir que no. Sin embargo, estaba dudando… ¿Podría sentir lo mismo por ella?

—No lo sé— Finalmente respondió Chico Bestia.

—Oh— Fue la única respuesta de Raven.

Una vez más la habitación quedo en silencio, de pronto Chico Bestia comenzó a sentirse mal consigo mismo. Podía sentir claramente la decepción que sentía Raven debido a su respuesta. Definitivamente no era la respuesta que ella estaba buscando.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Bueno…lo más lógico sería que entre los dos pudiéramos intentar, ante este descubrimiento, si hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos tener una relación más haya de ser buenos amigos—

—… ¿Eh?—

—En palabras simples, deberíamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos—

—Oh… ¿Cómo en una cita?—

Raven tembló un poco ante la simple pronunciación de tal palabra que le causaba incomodidad —.Si— Respondió ella—. Una cita, revise el calendario y parece ser que Robin no tiene planeado nada este viernes…así que esperaba que tal vez…no se…tú y yo… ¿Podamos ir a la feria?—

Una vez más, Chico Bestia se sentía confundido. Viernes. ¿Porque demonios tenía que ser el viernes? Y, una vez más, a pesar de que toda lógica le estaba exigiendo darle un no a la chica que tenía a su lado, una parte de él se negaba a hacerlo. Finalmente decidió tomar la única alternativa que le quedaba.

— ¿Puedo contestar a eso más tarde?—

...

Y de esa manera fue que Chico Bestia se encontraba en su habitación, llevaba caminando un buen rato, tratando de averiguar una respuesta a su situación actual. Su dia habia comenzado como cualquier otro día normal. ¿Cómo demonios fue que su día pasó a ser uno de los más felices en su vida a uno de los más complicados? Chico Bestia se detuvo, respiro hondo y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y pensó que hacer.

—Muy bien— Dijo en voz alta—. El infierno se congelo y dos chicas me invitaron a salir el mismo día. Por lo que voy a tener que ir con solo una de ellas… ¿Pero cuál?— Por un momento, contuvo la respiración, casi como si estuviera esperando en que alguien entrara a la habitación y le diera la respuesta a su dilema. Luego gimió de frustración y comenzó a revolverse el pelo con las dos manos —Awww ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser un problema? Tiene que ser Terra ¿Verdad? Me gusta Terra ¿O no? Solo debo tomar el teléfono y llamarla…—Entonces pensó de nuevo —Pero Raven es una alguien a quien…No, no. Eso no puede pasar—

Una vez más se puso a caminar. Después de unos minutos se volvió a detener —Muy bien— Dijo —Cálmate Chico Bestia. Vas a necesitar pensar todo esto lógicamente—

No había duda que en la mente de Chico Bestia por lo menos había algo de atracción física presente hacia las dos chicas ¿Y porque no lo habría? Él era, después de todo, alguien de sangre color rojo, puede que tuviera la piel verde, pero era un varón americano y como tal, no podía desviar la mirada de las chicas bonitas que se encontrara a su alrededor. Para ser honesto, Terra era algo a lo que llamaría lindo, mientras que en el caso de Raven tenía que admitir que la única palabra con la que podía describirla era hermosa. Raven tenía un cierto aire de misterio a su alrededor, algo que no estaba presente en Terra. Y esto, sin duda, volvía a Raven más atractiva.

Por otra parte, y lo que sentía que realmente importaba en una relación, era la compatibilidad. Y ahí era sin duda donde Terra era una mejor opción. Chico Bestia honestamente no podía pensar en alguien que fuera más adecuado para él que Terra. Ellos eran perfectos juntos. Amaban los mismos programas de televisión, las mismas películas y la misma música. A ambos les gustaba divertirse y hacer bromas. Además de que siempre parecían reírse de las mismas cosas.

En el caso de Raven, era todo lo contrario. En este caso, Chico Bestia no podía pensar en alguien más con quien tenía menos cosas en común. Ella no jugaba videojuegos. Sus gustos en películas solo eran películas de arte, obras de teatro y una que otra película de terror, mientras que Chico Bestia prefería principalmente películas de acción y comedias tontas. Ella era una persona muy seria, por no hablar de que era sarcástica y demasiado crítica hacia las personas. Pero todavía había algo en la personalidad de Raven que a Chico Bestia realmente le gustaba. Incluso cuando ella estaba siendo mala con él, ella siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar y siempre le ayudaba cuando él lo necesitaba. Ella siempre había estado allí para él. A decir verdad, siempre se sentía seguro cuando estaba alrededor de Raven.

Luego estaba la cuestión de cuanto podría durar su noviazgo. Prácticamente él y Terra se llevaron bien desde que se conocieron. Siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, no era tonto suponer que siempre lo harían y que la vida al lado de Terra seria relativamente fácil. Había una parte dentro de sí mismo que pensaba que una relación con Raven era posible. Pero sin duda, tendría que ponerle mucho más esfuerzo y aun así no había garantía alguna de que las cosas saldrían bien.

Chico Bestia suspiro y tomo el número telefónico de Terra que había puesto a un lado de su cama —Parece que Terra es la elección más obvia— Dijo en voz alta. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía tomar el teléfono y llamarla? ¿Se suponía que era la elección más lógica? Tenían muchas cosas en común y era algo que había esperado desde que había conocido a la rubia ¿Pero porque no podía hacerlo?. Masajeándose las cienes, observo el reloj colgando en la pared. Era casi la hora para la noche de juegos con Cyborg. Supuso que aun tendría tiempo para aclarar todo este lio y que, por el momento, era hora de relajarse un poco.

...

Lamiendo rápidamente los restos de las papas fritas con sabor a jalapeño de sus dedos, Chico Bestia volvió a tomar el control y presiono start. En cuestión de segundos la sala común volvió a ser inundada con la música proveniente de la televisión mientras Cyborg y él continuaron con su maratón de videojuegos, completamente inmersos en las peleas y acción intergaláctica píxeleada. Chico Bestia, por supuesto se encontraba perdiendo, pero la noche aún era joven. Sin embargo, mientras sus problemas quedaron en el olvido momentáneamente, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que su dilema volviera y se ocupara completamente de su mente. Chico Bestia decidió que su amigo podría darle algún consejo de utilidad y comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido ese mismo día.

Sin embargo, mientras que el peso de su inminente decisión fue suspendida momentáneamente no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una vez más encontró arrastrándose de nuevo en la vanguardia de su mente. Decidir su amigo podría ser de alguna utilidad, decidió contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

—Y ahí lo tienes—Dijo Chico Bestia inclinándose de lado a lado en su asiento mientras su personaje en pantalla esquivaba uno que otro disparo pixeleado de rayo láser —Tengo dos citas con dos chicas completamente diferentes la misma noche—

—Wow— Dijo Cyborg— ¿Desde cuando eres ten afortunado?—

—Nada de afortunado. Yo más bien me pregunto desde cuando mi vida se volvió una mala película de comedia romántica—

—Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Bueno…yo esperaba que tú podrías decirme que puedo hacer—

—Yo no puedo decirte cuáles son tus sentimientos Chico Bestia. Eso tienes que decidirlo por ti mismo—

—No lo sé. Terra parece la elección más indicada para mí, pero hay algo respecto a Raven. Es como si desde que me dijo como se siente, no puedo parar de pensar en ella—

—Eso no es noticia nueva, desde hace tiempo pensamos que podría haber algo entre ustedes dos, después de todo, ustedes dos se llevan mucho mejor de lo que solían hacerlo—

—Si eso es cierto… ¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Mira esto!—

En un momento de adrenalina, Chico Bestia salto del sofá. En ese momento todas sus preocupaciones quedaron en el olvido mientras sus pulgares presionaban con agilidad los botones del control. En la pantalla su personaje esquivaba y desviaba todos los disparos laser que Cyborg le lanzaba, esquivando un último ataque el personaje de Chico Bestia rodeo al personaje quedando detrás de su espalda y logro conectar el ataque especial súper devastador. Hubo una explosión y el tema musical de la victoria orgullosamente anunciaba al jugador 2 como el vencedor del juego.

— ¡Woo-hoo! ¡Te derrote!— Grito Chico Bestia lanzando el control hacia el cojín del asiento que estaba a su lado.

Cyborg simplemente sonrió y dejo que su amigo disfrutara su victoria. Recostándose en el sofá comento —Buen trabajo ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que compramos este juego?—

—No me importa— Dijo Chico Bestia —Lo importante es que me esforcé mucho para que llegara este momento. Y por fin puedo decir ¡Vencí a Cyborg en su propio juego!—

Cyborg arqueo una ceja ante la exagerada emoción que mostraba Chico Bestia —Entonces supongo que no es necesario que te pregunte cómo te sientes—

—Oh pregúntame como me siento, pregúntame como me siento—

—Está bien ¿Cómo te sientes?—

— ¡Me siento de maravilla!— Grito Chico Bestia levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

—Eso es bueno, dime ¿Valió la pena el tiempo y el esfuerzo?—

Chico Bestia estaba listo para dar rienda suelta a otro escándalo recalcando su victoria, cuando de repente se congelo y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Comenzó a bajar el puño y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

—Si— Dijo Chico Bestia en voz baja —Si, valió la pena—

Cyborg observo a su amigo con escepticismo — ¿Estas bien?—

Chico Bestia asintió con la cabeza.

—Si— Respondió —Si, si lo estoy—

— ¿Estás seguro?—

—No te preocupes, todo está bien— Respondió Chico Bestia con una sonrisa —Ahora sigamos jugando, quiero volver a patearte tu metálico trasero—

...

Para esta noche decidió utilizar las mejores ropas que tenía (teniendo en cuenta el clima), la cual consistía en un par de pantalones cortos de color marrón, una camisa verde con cuello de manga corta y un par de tenis casuales de color verde.

Chico Bestia se acercó a la puerta, en una mano cargaba un pequeño ramo de flores variadas, llamo a la puerta suavemente y espero, no rato mucho antes de que una voz que venia del otro lado le informara que esperara tan solo unos minutos. Escucho el clic y luego la puerta se abrió.

Su atuendo era algo sencillo, un par de pantalones cortos de color gris carbón, acompañado de una camiseta sin mangas de color azul oscuro y un par de sandalias, a pesar de ser algo sumamente sencillo se veía muy bien, y no podía negar que, con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, se veía absolutamente hermosa. Ella asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ligeramente pintados.

—Te ves muy bien, Raven— Dijo Chico Bestia mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

—Gracias— Respondió Raven, aceptando el obsequio —Y gracias por al menos intentar todo esto de la…cita. Honestamente creí que nunca aceptarías ser parte de esto. Sé que no soy una persona con la cual es fácil convivir—

Chico Bestia simplemente sonrió. En un acto de caballerosidad se puso al lado de Raven y le extendió el codo, a lo cual ella acepto el gesto con una sonrisa.

—No hay problema, Raven ¿Acaso no lo sabias? Las mejores cosas en la vida jamás son fáciles—

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció la historia? Se agradecen comentarios, tanto el autor original por su trabajo y yo por la traducción, les agradeceríamos que dijeran sus opiniones.<p> 


End file.
